Cinco Pasos
by Sarux
Summary: Cinco pasos de la negación a la aceptación. Cinco pasos que deben cumplir juntos. Cinco pasos repletos de momentos sexuales entre Castle y Beckett. Alto contenido. Regalo para ButtonUpKitten ;)


Hey. He tenido un ratito libre y me he sentado a escribir y ha salido esto... Emmm es un tanto extraño... no estoy acostumbrada a escribir en primera persona...y no he tenido tiempo de reescribir y corregir...por que **ESTO ES UN REGALO PARA ButtonUpKitten :D Felicidadessss!**

* * *

Cinco pasos. Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro y... Cinco malditos y tortuosos pasos. No sabía muy bien... como había llegado a esa situación, si los pasos iban a ser cortos 'babysteps' largos... o si el camino iba a ser dificil o fácil... apostaba más por lo primero... a pesar de que en su mente se repetía una y otra vez...si tan sólo eran cinco pasos... cinco pasos que los separaba:

_**Negación.**_

No. No. No. Se repetía una y otra vez en mi mente. Me atormentaba. Martilleaba mi mente mientras el agua del grifo caía templando mi cuerpo, deslizándose gota a gota a través de mi piel.

No podía ser.

¿Por qué? Simplemente por que NO. Por que no podía estar enamorada. No, no lo estaba. Aquello…lo que compartíamos solo era un buen momento. Un muy buen momento. Sus manos en ese momento me lo recordaron.

Rick deslizó sus manos por mi cintura, acariciándome con destreza. Era esa misma destreza. Sus manos perfectas, sus dedos largos que me acariciaban casi con profesionalidad lo que me hacía negarme que lo que él y yo no era más que Sexo. Por qué él era… un profesional de la seducción. Y lo sabía. Sabía jugar sus cartas.

Primero una mirada, azul, azul cielo, azul cristalino. Te mostraba con sus ojos lo que querías ver. Te miraba con cariño. Y luego con deseo. Segundo, la sonrisa. Sonrisa arrebatadora. Dientes blancos y perfectos. Sonrisa de niño. Sonrisa de hombre. Te vuelve loca y… te niegas a aceptarlo.

Tercero, su presencia. Te desarma con solo dar un paso y pegarse a tu cuerpo. Y de nuevo ahí esta. Pegándose a mi cuerpo, y siento su erección frotarse entre mis glúteos, apretándose, haciendo que mis piernas tiemblen y deba apoyar mi mano en las frías baldosas para aguantarme. Para no caer.

No, no pienso caer rendida a sus pies. Eso es lo que él quiere… Es lo que el arrogante, irritante, gracioso y seductor escritor desea. Pues no lo tendrá. Estoy bien con él… bajo las sábanas, o en este caso dentro de la ducha. Pero nada más. Él es demasiado arrogante, egocéntrico, creído y mujeriego para mí.

Embiste, se sitúa entre mis piernas, separándomelas por delante, con su mano enorme, frotándola contra mi sexo mientras su dura y larga erección se frota ahora entre mis muslos. Oh mi dios.

Y me rodea con todo su cuerpo y me empotra contra la pared. Siento la fría pared en contra de mi rostro, como el agua nos empapa a ambos, como me penetra de una sola embestida mientras su mano se pierde en mi pecho, estimulándome.

Se acomoda. Me aprieto contra él. Cierro más mis piernas. Siento sus dedos clavarse en mi cuerpo. Gime en mi oído. Le contesto de igual forma.

Y me pierdo recordando de nuevo su táctica de seducción, tras la mirada, tras la sonrisa, te abarca con su cuerpo en un abrazo, te elogia con un cumplido y te desarma con su esencia. Esa mezcla de olor a hombre y a colonia cara, elegante y varonil. Esa misma esencia que invaden mis fosas nasales y me lleva camino a la perdición.

Y ante cada negación él me penetra una y otra vez, embiste, sale de mi, entra, vuelve a salir, sus manos se aprietan en mis pechos, sus dedos pellizcan mis pezones hasta endurecerlos y sus dientes se clavan en mi cuello.

Y estoy perdida, por que ya no puedo negar, no puedo evitar más el orgasmo, los temblores de mi cuerpo, me sujeta con sus fuertes brazos, mueve mi rostro, busca mis labios y me besa como él sólo sabe hacerlo. Y muero en sus brazos. Y voy al cielo del placer mientras siento como descarga en mi interior y me llena.

Y no se separa. Y él no, se convierte en si. Y esto es algo más que solo sexo. Y de repente me veo en sus ojos, ambos sonreímos, ambos jadeamos y ambos reconocemos que nos pertenecemos. El uno al otro. Y la negación se pierde por el desagüe, borrada por el agua que aun cae sobre nosotros.

* * *

_**Ira**_

Él quiere guerra. Deseo concedido. Le golpeo y me río. Me separo. Brinco frente a él y le provoco.

Me mira como un niño pequeño. Una sonrisa traviesa. Me muerdo el labio. Vuelvo a golpearle en el hombro.

Él me avisa 'En la cara no, soy un personaje público, mi editora me mataría' Yo bromeo y le digo 'Te arreglaría un poco'.

Él se acerca. Intenta agarrarme de la cintura y le golpeo flojo en el pecho. Estamos descalzos en el tatami del gimnasio de la doce.

Castle se detiene. Respira agitado y me mira como si no me hubiera visto en esos 20 minutos que llevamos allí 'entrenando'. Él ha querido acompañarme y yo le he dejado. Después de un rato golpeando el saco ha decidido unirse a mí.

Viste un chándal de algodón, ancho y cómodo y una camiseta negra que marca sus bíceps. Él pierde su mirada en mi escote. Llevo unas mayas negras y camiseta gris de tirantes. Las muñecas vendadas para no sufrir. Me acercó a él y con el dedo índice hago que suba su barbilla, que deje de mírame de esa manera.

Rick tuerce su cuello sin cortarse para mirarme mejor. Yo no lo puedo evitar y le hago una llave. Quedo sobre él. Su espalda golpea el tatami y me siento a horcajadas sobre su vientre. Mis manos aprietan la camiseta en su pecho.

-¿Quién gana ahora?

Él rueda. Queda sobre mí. Acerca su pelvis a la mía y se frota suavemente contra mi sexo. Él muy bastardo esta semi erecto. Toda esa situación le excita, le calienta… y a mi, a mi me saca de mis casillas. Yo sólo quería entrenar.

No obstante, no puedo evitarle y me muerdo el labio. Busco la provocación y buscó el contacto y vuelvo a rodar, y vuelvo a quedar sobre él. Ésta vez mi trasero más bajo y siento debajo de mi como su erección crece por segundos y se hacer enorme y se aprieta a mi sexo y yo hago presión deseándolo sentir y la mirada azul de Castle se torna negra de pasión, de lujuria.

Por suerte estamos solos. Y empezamos a rodar por el tatami. Ninguno de los dos quiere perder. Yo aprieto mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Le inmovilizo y le besó con descaro. Introduzco mi lengua en su boca buscando la suya. Apenas podemos respirar. Mis caderas se mueven a un ritmo lento pero preciso.

No sé en que momento sus manos se han perdido en mi camiseta, pero noto como aprieta mi pecho izquierdo y suelto un jadeo que se pierde en su boca. Y muerda su labio con Ira.

Me relamo mis labios y él se lleva su mano para comprobar si sangra. Atacó su cuello y mi mano se pierde dentro de su pantalón, y por su bóxer. Y premio. Agarro con maestría su erección. Muevo mi mano de arriba abajo. Él se retuerce bajo mi cuerpo e intenta acariciarme, tocarme, besarme. Y yo se lo niego. Y se vuelve loco. Intenta embestir contra mi cadera, contra mi mano, contra mí. Sigo inmovilizándole y finalmente le dejó ir en el momento en que sé que si no detengo mi movimiento de muñeca; se correrá en mis manos.

Le sonrío. Me levanto. Me giró y le miró desde arriba. Sigue en el suelo. Sigue MUY excitado. Me río. Me mira con Ira. Le tiro un beso y salgo corriendo.

El se levanta como puede y le escucho seguirme.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? ¡No es justo! ¡Kate ven aquí!-como puede corre_-con eso entre las piernas_-y me alcanza cuando entramos en los vestuarios, entre mi risa.

* * *

_**Negociación**_

Me apoyo en la mesa de billar de 'la sala de chicos' que me he hecho en la casa de los Hamptons y me mira.

Ambos en pijama. Dos cabezotas. Llevamos todo el día Negociando y discutiendo por quién es mejor.

-Te propongo algo.

-¿Qué?

- Si consigues…-se muerde el labio- Meter esa bola…en ese agujero…

-¿Eso quieres detective? –la interrumpo. Utilizo un tono juguetón. Uno con doble intención.

Ella asiente y se apoya en el taco del billar. ¿Con quién crees que juegas, Kate? ¿Crees que no soy capaz? Se muerde el labio. Me desconcentra con las caricias que le proporciona a ese palo. Por dios Kate.

Yo me sitúo. Miro las bolas alineadas. Miro al tapiz verde. Miro a Kate. Al cuerno el juego. Tiro mi taco a un lado y sin esperárselo la agarro de la cintura y la siento en la mesa.

-Mi negociación…

-No.-la callo subiendo su camiseta. La beso en el centro. Beso sus pechos. Los muerdo. Los atrapo con mis manos mientras escondo mi lengua en su ombligo y la noto arquearse.-Tu buscabas esto. Tu negociación era esta… hacerme caer… y… se acabó.

Le bajo sus shorts. La dejo desnuda. Beso sus piernas hasta quedarme sin saliva y asciendo de nuevo. Acaricio el interior de sus muslos y me acerco peligrosamente a sus pliegues. Abarco con mi boca su sexo, bastante húmedo.

Ella intenta agarrarse ante las succiones de mis labios en su clítoris. Fracasa. Tantea con sus manos hasta el borde de la mesa. Sus nudillos se quedan blancos. Encuentra una bola –la ocho- con su otra mano y con ella golpea la mesa al ritmo que yo golpeo su botón con mi lengua, desesperándola.

Mi miembro demasiado duro se roza entre mis gallumbos y hace que muerda con delicadeza, que roce con mis dientes en sexo y mi mano presiona en su vientre para mantenerla quieta. Respira agitada. Lamo. Muerdo. Beso y siento como ha llegado al limite, como se deja ir… como grita de placer, de desesperación, como siente el inminente orgasmo recorrer su cuerpo. Y mis dedos –índice y corazón- lo comprueban de inmediato. La penetro con los dos, sus músculos me rodean, se ajustan a mis dedos y se corre. Se corre como nunca. Y yo alzo mi vista, separo mi cuerpo del suyo y la veo disfrutar de su orgasmo encima de nuestra mesa de billar, y la veo con su short por las rodillas y sin camiseta –no sé en que momento se la ha quitado- y sonrió al ver sus labios hinchados, su rostro sonrojado, y sus ojos brillando.

Su pecho sube y baja rápido, desesperada mientras se arquea, y vuelvo a la carga. Muerdo sus pezones mientras mis dedos, curvados en su interior empiezan a moverse, entran y salen. Ella, con ayuda de sus talones me baja mis propios pantalones del pijama, y mi ropa interior me la quito yo sin dejar de masturbarla.

Mi erección es liberada y no lo dudo un momento. Me acerco a ella y froto lo largo de mi erección en sus labios, sin penetrarla, frotando principalmente en su clítoris. Y no puede más. Y cierra sus piernas y afloja sus manos sobre el tapiz verde. Sus hombros se caen y el segundo orgasmo, mucho mejor que el primero hace que alce su pelvis al mismo tiempo que yo succiono su pecho y ella se agarra a mi cabello, disfrutando de esa sensación que invade de calor todo su cuerpo. Ese cosquilleo que nace en su vientre y crece, y la desespera, y por fin a llegado al éxtasis puro y acelera mis embestidas contra ella hasta conseguir que me venga sobre su sexo, empapándola de mi ser.

Y ambos soltamos un jadeo de satisfacción y nos dejamos caer como podemos sobre la mesa de billar. Sudados. Frente con frente. Pecho con pecho. Boca con boca.

-Buena…negociación-murmuro besándola-Has ganado.

-Hemos ganado.-me contesta sin separarse.

* * *

_**Depresión**_

Miro el techo. Suspiro. Me tapo. Me quiero perder. Ya nada tiene sentido. Ella me dice que no importa. Que estamos cansados… que estamos con mucha presión. No. Eso no me consuela. Yo siempre, y cuando digo siempre es SIEMPRE he cumplido. No he tenido una sola queja… y ella mejor que nadie lo sabe, por que…en su día me lo dijo 'no tienes ni idea' y no lo tenía…y cuando lo descubrimos. Oh dios mío. Aquello fue… EL DESCUBRIMIENTO. Y yo no puedo sacar mis manos de ella. Ni ella de mí. Y mínimo, mínimo una vez al día. Y ok, tengo una edad, pero… no. No puede ser. ¿Después de esto que me queda? La muerte. Y adiós. No hay más.

Si no la puedo hacer feliz en ese aspecto… ella… Ella entra en ese momento en la habitación. Y me mira. ¿Qué es eso? ¿Es pena lo que refleja sus ojos verdosos? Oh dios, que triste, me tiene pena.

Yo trago saliva y la miro. Ella se quita la bata. Mi garganta se seca al comprobar lo que viste. Un conjunto de ropa interior que levantaría hasta los muertos de las tumbas. Sin embargo mi miembro está tan muerto que ni hace un amago.

-Relájate-me susurra tras haber mirado directamente mi paquete.

Yo me siento peor.

Aprieto mis labios y arrugo mi frente. Esto no puede estar pasándome a mi. Kate. Mi Kate. La mujer más sexy del planeta. Esta delante de mi con ropa negra de encaje… por dios, mi favorita. Con liguero. Y nada…

Me hundo en mi miseria y apoyo mi espalda en el cabecero. Ella gatea desde el borde de la cama. Rebosa sensualidad. Se queda entre mis piernas y sonríe. Sonríe con ternura y acaricia mis piernas y sus manos suben hasta mi pecho.

Sus dedos se mueven en circulo y araña mi abdomen y aquello me excita. Si. Me excita. Sabe que mi abdomen es mi punto débil. Que si me araña ahí… mi amiguito despierta. Y lo noto. Siento como se ha endurecido levemente y ha vibrado bajo mis calzoncillos. Y ella lo sabe. Y su sonrisa se torna en una…una sonrisa traviesa.

Sus dedos agarran con firmeza la goma de mi calzoncillo y me los empieza a bajar. Alzo mi cadera y la ayudo a quitarmelos. Me deja expuesto frente a ella con una semi erección. La agarra entre sus manos y se inclina.

Con sus labios roza la punta de mi pene y aquello me vuelve loco. La miro. Aparto el cabello de su rostro y ella me devuelve la mirada mientras le da un unico beso. Y dios… se la mete. En su boca. Jadeo. Mi garganta esta seca. Trato de tragar saliva y ella…oh dios…oh si…mi erección crece en su boca mientras con su lengua la rodea.

Al fin. Salgo de esta absurda y maldita depresión. Lo he conseguido. La tengo dura como una piedra y ella no deja de chupármela. Cierro los ojos desesperado por el placer al que me esta sometiendo mi detective.

Ella no deja de mirarme. Lame, acaricia suavemente con sus dedos mis testículos mientras me masturba con su boca.

-Kate…-gimo roncamente.-Me…dios…estoy apunto…

Ella no cesa. No se detiene. Al contrario. Acelera. Se separa. Se inclina. La coloca entre sus senos. Los aprieta alrededor y me masturba. Así. Sin más. Siento sus firmes y duros pechos masturbando mi polla y la tela de encaje rozarla y no aguanto más. Me corro. Termino en su pecho mientras cierro mis ojos y echo mi cabeza hacia atrás golpeando mi coronilla contra el cabecero.

Los abro. Mi vista aun nublada reconoce la mirada de satisfacción de ella. Se acerca. Se sienta en mi regazo. Esta despeinada. Paso mi dedo por sus pechos despojándola del sujetador manchado y la beso, abrazándola contra mi cuerpo.

* * *

_**Aceptación**_

Esto tenía que pasar. Tras los infinitos No. Las innombrables negativas…. No había más solución. Tenía que pasar.

No puedo luchar contra la realidad. Y la realidad es que el maldito Richard Castle me vuelve loca. Me vuelve loca cuando me besa. Cuando me acaricia. Cuando me sonríe. Cuando me hace el amor. Cuando susurra mi nombre en pleno éxtasis.

Y lo acepto. No puedo negarlo más. No puedo retorcerme más. Pero lo hago. Me retuerzo. Estoy desnuda. Estoy amarrada a la cama. Estoy empapada aun por la breve ducha que nos hemos dado.

-¿Rick?-gimo y oigo un ruido. No le veo.

Si. Tengo una venda en los ojos. Una que me impide ver. Pero me permite sentir. Le siento. Siento su calor en la yema de sus dedos cuando me acaricia. Mis piernas tiemblan al sentir sus dedos recorrerlas.

Muevo mis manos inmovilizadas. Daría lo que fuera por agarrarle del pelo y obligarle a besarme. A sentir sus labios sobre los míos.

Pero no; sus labios están en otro sitio de mi anatomía; concretamente en mi pezón. Muerde con ellos. Succiona. Hace que me arquee y que mis extremidades vibren. Hace que me mueva intentándome soltar. Y me habla al oído. Me pide que me calme. Que acepte que él tiene el control. Y de nuevo ahí estoy, aceptando, acepto que le pertenezco y que confío en él, y que me pertenece.

El se acomoda a mi lado. Su enorme mano reposa en mi vientre y me acaricia sensualmente. Su pierna se enreda con las mías. Su rodilla se frota contra mi sexo. Su pene se clava en mi cadera. Y siento un cosquilleo en mi cuello.

-Maldito hijo de perra-mascullo.

El agarra las cuerdas que me atan a la cama y las aprieta. Y juega conmigo. Me acaricia con una pluma y me desespera. Rodea con la pluma mis dos endurecidos pezones y hace que gima y que pida por más.

Me arqueo. Me muero por que me tome. Pero no, él sigue bajando la pluma hasta tocar con ella mi clítoris. No resisto más. Mis músculos vaginales se contraen.

-Rick-gimo su nombre mientras sus dedos se pierden en mi sexo frotándome rápido y con la otra mano juega con la pluma.

Y me penetra. Me penetra con cuerpo y alma. Nos fundimos en uno. Él tampoco aguantaba más. Y le acepto plenamente. Se mueve sobre mi. Me libera. Me quita la venda. Las cuerdas y nos fundimos en un solo cuerpo.

Nos besamos desesperados. Se mueve a un ritmo cada vez más elevado, sus caderas chocan con las mias y el único ruido de la habitación es el de nuestros gemidos. Y nos miramos aceptando que lo que sentimos es más que sexo. Y para aceptarlo, para aceptar que nos amamos sólo debíamos dejarnos llevar…sin más… y así hacemos… caemos en una vorágine de placer, cuesta abajo y sin frenos hasta rozar el cielo y gritar que nos pertenecemos el uno al otro en pleno Orgasmo.

**FIN**


End file.
